yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:7pt/Yuri on Ice Episode 3 Spoilers!!
Viktor demonstrates the choreography for the arrangements himself; Yuri manages to memorize the routine after seeing Viktor perform it only once, and Yuuri is a bit nervous about being able to pull off his own–especially since, after seeing Viktor skate it, he admits with a husky shudder: “His skating is so sexy I feel like it could make even a man like me pregnant…“ Viktor vows, though, to put Yuuri on the medal stand–complete with a gentle caress of his thumb over Yuuri’s lips. Over the course of their training, Yuri and Yuuri start to bond a bit, and Yuuri even works up the nerve to ask Yuri to teach him a few difficult moves he’s been trying to master that Yuri excels at. But they both struggle with the meaning of their songs: Yuuri cannot understand what it means to be sexy, and Yuri just wants to be the best and can’t grasp this concept of an unconditional, all-encompassing love. They eventually manage it, though–Yuuri channels his love for katsudon, indulgent and languid and sensual, when he performs eros; and Yuri recalls an old memory of him and his grandfather, someone he loved and misses very much. The Onsen on Ice is upon them, and they realize they have no costumes yet, but never fear: Viktor has brought all of his old costumes with him and allows them to pick any one they want to wear. Yuuri winds up choosing the very first costume he ever saw Viktor wear. They’ve decided that if Yuri wins, Viktor will return to Russia and focus on him alone, helping him through his Senior Debut. Viktor asks Yuuri what he wants if he wins, and Yuuri responds, “…I want you to stay, and I want us to eat katsudon together.” Viktor agrees with a smile. Yuri is first up, and he skates magnificently, but even as he finishes his routine, he realises that he hasn’t grasped agape completely–which means his routine wasn’t perfect, and Viktor will see that. Yuuri is about to step out onto the ice, and Viktor asks him why, if he has the talent, can’t he ever manage to show it when he needs to? Yuuri thinks it’s because he lacks self-confidence. But he then hugs Viktor and vows that “I’m going to go out there and be the best katsudon!”. Viktor replies, saying, “I’m certain you will. I love katsudon.” Yep, you read right: Viktor basically just confessed his love for Yuuri. In episode THREE. :) Yuuri skates well–he messes up the routine a little bit, but he is beautiful and enthralling and captures the audience completely, which is what eros should be. Viktor clearly agrees with them, since he wolf-whistles at Yuuri with a wide grin. After Yuuri’s skate, before the results have even been announced, Yuri is already dragging his suitcase out of the rink. He doesn’t need to hear the results to know that Viktor has made his choice–and out on the ice, Viktor announces that he’ll be coaching Yuuri. ☺︎ ethereal✧talk 10:07, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts